


Impulse and Interruption

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the events of "Unnatural Habits" Phryne finds a reason to bring Jack to her side. Will he finally act on his impulse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse and Interruption

“Are you sure that’s where you want to put that?”

Jack was on his knees, his body uncomfortably bent. Her constant critique was not helping his mood. He sat back on his heels and exhaled loudly.

“You have a suggestion?” he asked, irritably.

“You might want to try it there,” she said, pointing.

“While I’ll admit to never having done _exactly_ this before,” he said. “I do have some experience, and am fairly sure I’m doing it correctly.”

“Maybe we could just try it my way?” she said, innocently. “I think you’ll find it fits.”

“Whether or not it fits is beside the point. It’s not right.”

“We’ll never be sure unless you try,” she said smiling.

Jack ran his hands over his face and up through his hair. This was not how he’d envisioned spending his day off.

“Why am I here?” he asked her. “I did have other things I could do today.”

“What did you say?” she replied.

“Why, if you are so convinced of my incompetence, have you asked me here?” He was pouting. She rolled her eyes at him.

“I needed help Jack,” she said. “You don’t expect me to do this alone?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to do this at all!” he said. “And you could have asked any number of other people.”

“I thought it’d be more fun with you,” she said, trying to cheer him.

“And is it, Miss Fisher? Are you having fun?” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Phryne looked at him. He had dressed more casually today, in dungarees and a jumper, as opposed to his usual three-piece suit. Since arriving he’d shed a layer, and was now in his shirtsleeves, rolled up past his elbows with the top button open at the collar. When he bent over, or stretched, those trousers pulled in all the right places. His hair was disheveled after he’d repeatedly run his hands through it in frustration.

It was warm and his face was slightly flushed from exertion. Beads of sweat had formed on the muscles of his bared forearms and an occasional drop fell from his temple. All in all, it was quite were stirring.

“Actually,” she said, smiling lasciviously. “I’m enjoying myself immensely.”

He shook his head slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, but she could see the slight twitch of his mouth as it threatened to curve into a smirk.

“I am glad I keep you amused,” he said dryly, looking over to where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

She was dressed in what he presumed she thought appropriate attire for physical labor. She had a scarf fashionably wrapped over her hair and wore a simple blouse and trousers. The blouse was silk and buttoned up the front like a man’s dress shirt. She’d left the top two buttons undone. The trousers, though plain, were of a high quality cotton and cut impeccably for her figure. Her derrière looked especially fine when she’d bend at the waist to get a closer look at his handiwork.

Sometimes, when she’d lean over him, he could feel her breath on his neck and smell her french perfume. In fact, if it weren’t for all her second guessing, he might be enjoying himself as well.

Since several nights earlier, when he’d come to her at so late an hour, he’d been trying to find a way to see her again. He liked to think she dreamed up excuses to see him too. Like the time she’d phoned from Queenscliff to inquire about an old coin or when she’d asked him to come to her after that suspicious death at the winery. But those had turned out to be legitimate cases, so his presence wasn’t strictly unnecessary.

He was hopeful she had asked for his help today simply because she’d wanted to see him. She certainly had other people better suited to this task at her disposal, but he was the one she had phoned.

And he’d jumped at the chance to see her. Even though it meant neglecting his gardens and being in her Aunt’s home with little chance to resume what they’d nearly begun the other night. He wasn’t sorry he’d come, but the servant’s quarters they worked in were small and hot, and the day had been more frustrating than he could have anticipated. She’d watched over his shoulder, clucking in dissatisfaction at his every move. And her constant interference was slowing them down. At this rate the child would be in long pants before they were done. He was losing patience.

“Why don’t we take a small break, Miss Fisher?” he suggested. “After all, this won’t be put to use today.”

“An excellent idea Inspector,” she said. “Care to take a stroll in the garden? Some fresh air will be nice.”

Jack stood and reached down to help her up from the floor. His large, rough hand closed over her dainty, smooth one. She had the softest skin. He swiped his thumb across the back of her wrist slowly before releasing her, then followed her out the door.

 _She really does have a splendid ass_. Jack found himself smiling and immediately felt a bit ashamed. He really shouldn’t think of her that way, but couldn’t deny her appeal. Just then Phryne glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat.

This was why he was here. Why he always came when she called. He was unable to resist the chance to see her and talk to her and, if he was very lucky, touch her. His annoyance never lasted long. The way his heart thrilled with the overwhelming satisfaction of being in her company made everything else fall away.

Phryne could feel Jack’s mood lifting already. She didn’t know why she’d been needling him all morning. _Well, yes she did_. She liked seeing him exasperated. The way he huffed and frowned and ran those gorgeous hands through his hair until it was a tumbled mess, spilling onto his forehead. She melted just thinking about it. She was acutely aware of him right now, just a half step behind her. She could feel the heat coming off his body.

Aunt Prudence had asked her to send Bert over to help with the assembly of the crib for her kitchen maid’s newborn. Phryne had lied and said he was unavailable, but that she was sure Jack would want to help. She knew her aunt had seen through her ruse.

Aunt P had walked in on her and Jack the other night. From the look on her face, and her remark about the lateness of the hour, it was clear she’d known exactly where they’d been heading and didn’t approve. Phryne couldn’t care less.

After not hearing from Jack for two days, she’d been desperate to find a reason to see him. She’d thought about bringing him lunch at the station today but had learned from Dot that it was his day off. She couldn’t come up with a legitimate reason to visit him at his home. Aunt P’s request for assistance had been serendipitous. The fact that Jack had so readily agreed had thrilled Phryne.

They made their way out to the gardens. It was a lovely day. Jack found the cool air welcome after being inside all morning. Prudence Stanley had extensive gardens on her property and the few times Jack had been here he’d been curious to explore them. Since he’d been investigating a murder at the time it had hardly seemed appropriate. He was glad of the chance now. Even more so because Phryne was by his side, in a setting nearly as lovely as she.

They walked along slowly, close together, occasionally bumping up against each other.

“It was generous of your Aunt to employ Mary,” Jack said. “Not many people would have taken in a girl in her situation.”

“My aunt may appear to be a snob, but she has a kind heart,” Phryne said with great affection.

“I have no doubt of that,” said Jack. “It was very much in evidence in her treatment of Arthur. Most children like him end up institutionalized.”

“True. It’s sad, but perhaps understandable,” she said. “Arthur needs quite a lot of care and attention. Aunt P happily has the means to accommodate that. Although, I have a feeling that even without the means, she’d have found a way.”

“I know I will always think highly of her,” he said. “And not least because she so clearly cares greatly for you.” Phryne looked at him in surprise.

“Is that important to you Jack?” she asked, softly. Her heart in her throat.

“It is,” he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the path ahead. She linked her arm through his and leaned into him. He smiled. They walked on, Phryne leading the way down the winding path.

“How is Rosie doing?” she asked, trying to keep her tone conversational. “It must be very hard for her.”

“Yes, it is,” said Jack.

“Then, you’ve been in touch with her? Recently?” she asked.

“I spoke with her yesterday,” he said. “I was sending some men to Fletcher’s home to gather evidence and wanted to give her fair warning.”

“She’s not staying there?” Phryne said in alarm. She was unsettled at the thought of Rosie, alone, in the home of her disgraced fiancé.

“No. She’s staying with friends,” Jack said. “But there was the chance she’d be there, to collect some of her things. I didn’t want her taken by surprise.”

“I see,” she said.

“And, I felt it necessary to check in with her,” he said, “She was devastated. I needed to know she was alright.”

He glanced at Phryne, hoping she wouldn’t misunderstand, but couldn’t lie to her. He cared for Rosie and it had pained him to see her so hurt.

“And do you think she will be alright?” Phryne asked. She was genuinely concerned.

“Eventually, I believe she will. She spoke of going to stay with her sister in Perth. I told her I thought that might be best,” he said. “There is nothing here for her now but ugliness.”

“But, you are here,” she said simply. She had to know for certain that she’d interpreted his intentions correctly.

He turned and took her hand in his, looking down at it.

“I had hoped I made myself clear the other night,” he said, looking up. “I will always care for Rosie, but I can’t be there for her the way she might need. My heart isn’t in it. It wouldn’t be fair to her, or to me.”

“Or to me,” she said, the relief evident in her voice. She rushed on. “Well, I don’t know about fair, but it would make me so very unhappy Jack. That’s ungenerous, I know, but it’s the truth.”

“And perhaps it’s ungenerous of me as well, but you’ve no idea how glad I am to hear you say that.”

He felt guilty that it was Rosie’s pain which had forced him to admit to himself the depth of his true feelings. That night, as he’d comforted his former wife, his mind had been where he physically longed to be, with Phryne. He could no longer deny it. To hear that she wanted him too was a dream come true. He brought her hand up and gently pressed it to his lips. Her eyes sparkled back at him. He kept hold of her hand as they continued down the path.

“The other night,” she began, “when you came to ‘make yourself clear’, we were interrupted.”

“We were,” he said. “But I was understood, wasn’t I?”

“You were,” she agreed. “Still, I feel there was something else you intended to say. Or do. Am I correct?”

"You might be,” he said. “It wasn’t a firm intention. More an impulse.”

“And has the impulse passed?”

“Not at all,” he said earnestly. “It is nearly always with me in your presence. And quite often in your absence as well.”

“Might you ever act on it Jack?”

He stopped, turning to her again and looking into her eyes. She returned his gaze, her own eyes wide and piercing.

“May I, Phryne?” He whispered.

“Oh, yes Jack. You can’t imagine how much I wish you would!” she said.

Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He slid one hand around her head, her soft hair slipping through his fingers. Phryne sighed and finally, after endless waiting and dreaming and wanting, he pressed his lips to hers.

It was electric. A bolt of lightning to his brain. He felt her yield to him, resting her hands on his hips and melting into his body. He grasped her tighter and deepened the kiss, pouring into her all of his long held desire.

Phryne was staggered, unprepared for her reaction to his touch. At first she was keenly aware of each sensation. His arm around her, pressing her to him. His hand in her hair and those lips, that mouth, warm and needy on her own. His taste was intoxicating and soon her mind was a muddle, with no coherent thought at all.

When he pulled away, too soon for her liking, she felt dizzy and slightly overwhelmed. She kept her eyes closed and smiled blissfully, swaying on her unsteady legs.

Jack looked down at Phryne, trying to calm his pounding heart. The expression on her face, so peaceful and happy only served to increase the rush of blood through his veins. When she blinked up at him, her eyes told him all he needed to know and he thought he might laugh out loud with joy.

She still held him at the hips and he’d yet to release her. His arm remained firmly around her waist, his hand rested on her neck at the base of her skull.

“Well,” she said, still rather breathless, “You should indulge your impulses more often Jack.”

“I may have to do that, Miss Fisher,” he replied.

“But that you _must_ stop,” she said. “After that kiss I only want to hear you call me Phryne. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Phryne,” he said. “Whatever makes you happy.”

They turned and linked arms, heading back toward the house. And she was happy, so incredibly happy she thought she’d burst. What had come over her? It was only a kiss! She sought to change the mood a bit.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you this morning, but it is rather fun to get under your skin.”

“And you do that better than anyone,” he said.

“You don’t really mind, do you?”

“You have other qualities I find outweigh your childish need to rankle me,” he said smiling.

“Really? What qualities are those? My quick wit and superior conversation?”

“Yes, those qualities to be sure,” he stopped and took a long, lustful look at her. “The way you fill out those trousers doesn’t hurt either,” he growled, pulling her to him again.

“Jack!” she squealed in delight. “I always knew you were a man of hidden passions.”

They heard a call from just up the path. “Phryne! Where are you?” Aunt P came bustling toward them. Phryne rolled her eyes and stepped away from Jack.

“I came to bring you refreshments and found the room empty and the crib only half completed,” she scolded. Her mouth twisted as she noticed Phryne’s lipstick was smeared and a corresponding stain appeared on the Inspector. She huffed slightly but couldn’t help chuckling a bit to herself.

This man seemed to bring out something in her niece she’d never seen before. It was rather endearing, but she couldn’t have them behaving indecently in her gardens.

“We were just getting some fresh air Aunt P,” Phryne said. “We’ll get back to work in a moment.”

“See that you do,” Aunt P said, a cautioning look in her eye as she left them.

Phryne and Jack looked at each other with regret. She smiled when she noticed her lipstick on his mouth.

“Have you a handkerchief Jack?”

He fished it from his pocket, handing it to her. She took it and dabbed at his lips, wiping them clean before giving it back. She grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and turned toward the house.

* * *

 

Jack removed his shirt and put it with the clothes set for laundering. He began to empty his pockets onto the dresser. Pulling out his handkerchief, he remembered the lipstick stain and went to toss it with his soiled shirt. He stopped, unfolding it to look at the bright red smear, running his thumb lightly over it and absently touching a finger to his lips.

He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. Looking up at him from under the lid was a vibrant, raven haired woman. Her fingers formed peek-a-boo frames around her sparkling eyes. He folded the handkerchief and placed it alongside the photograph before returning the box to his dresser drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second envisioning of the days after "Unnatural Habits." I can't get that near miss kiss out of my head!


End file.
